


Mycroft Holmes and the AI generated story

by Riddlemethis6647



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: im using AI Dungeon, so its gonna get weird, this is partially Ai generated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddlemethis6647/pseuds/Riddlemethis6647
Summary: i thought it would be fun to use a website called AI dungeon to make a fanfic, this is the result.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Mycroft Holmes and the AI generated story

You are Microsoft, a detective living in London. You have authority. You enter a flat your brother owns.  
"Sherlock?" you call out.  
There is no reply. You enter the lounge, and begin to look around. You come across a knife on the floor. You pick it up, and notice the blade has blood on it.

You say "oh bugger.... Sherlock!"  
You drop to your knees, and begin wiping up the blood. You scream out for your missing brother. You begin typing on your phone, calling sherlock, his wife, his sister, anyone.You hurry out of the flat, and run to the nearest police station. You explain what happened. We have a hard time believing you. Hours later, after searching the entire building, we give up and leave.You are Sherlock, a private detective. Now dead. You enter a flat your brother owns.  
"Sherlock?" you call out.  
There is no reply.You pick up the knife once more and leave the flat, returning to your police station.  
"I have to go back to the flat," you say.  
"What for?" asks your superior officer.You enter the bedroom. You notice blood on the walls, door knob and on the carpet. You begin to cry.  
"SHERLOCK!" you yell.  
Sherlock walks out of the bathroom looking at you disinterested "what?" he asks, he yawns, scratching his stomach.  
"the knife, it has blood on it" you say.  
He walks over to the kitchen "oh" he says.  
"its for a case" he says without explaining further he takes the knife> You wonder what that was all about.

You say "so how is john Sherlock?"  
"  
"hes fine, theres a new suspect."  
"oh, who?" you ask.  
"me of course!" he says with a chuckle.

You say "Ah what a surprise" you say sarcastic"  
"Ha ha! he he's got you there"  
"but seriously, the knife is covered in blood"  
"yes but what...oh"  
"the victim was found with his entrails hanging out"

You say "and?"  
"If the killer used a knife, it had to be him"

You say "so you gutted a pig in your flat to prove a man guilty"  
"he was chopping up a corpse"  
"so?"  
"a man who chops up corpses often slices himself while doing it"  
"well done! Now try thinking outside the box!

You say "was your suspect injured?"  
"my knife is perfect"  
"I'll bet!"  
"he has a huge scar on his hand"  
"Ha ha! You're smart! I'm not though""Yes, he has a nasty cut on his leg"  
Well done, you think detecting is all about thinking outside the box.

You say "Sherlock please clean up the flat before you finish this case"  
Sighing, you walk over to the detective's body and look at the knife "giving it a good wash might help"  
"huh? Oh yes of course!" he says."oh" he says.  
He enters the bathroom, in which a pig carcasses has been dumped, and begins to clean up.

You say "goodbye brother"  
sherlocking nods in response "goodbye"  
You walk out of the flat, and into the night. You begin to walk home, it's been a long horrible day.  
You arrive at your home, and you walk up to your door. You get a phone call as you do.  
"Hello?"  
"Hello...

You say "Lestrade why are you calling me?"  
"Sorry, I should have asked your name first. I am Detective Lestrade of the London police."  
"I'm sorry but what can I do for you detective?  
"We need you to come to the station, it's about your brother."  
"What about my brother?  
"I'm really sorry about your brother, he was killed by a professional assassin"  
"What?! My brother is still alive!"  
"I'm sorry?

You say "i just saw him not a minute ago!"  
"I'm sorry I just need to ask you some questions"  
"I don't understand, what do you mean professional assassin?  
"Well, I need to ask you some questions about your brothers death..."  
You feel your mind drifting as Lestrade begins to ramble on about your brother.

You say "he. is. not. dead."  
"I'm sorry?"  
"You saw my brother, he is not dead!"  
"I'm sorry I must have been mistaken, goodbye."  
you go to bed that night wondering if you just dreamed the whole thing.  
You wonder if maybe you just imagined your brother and what Lestrade had said. You think about the pig's entrails, the bloody knife, the professional assassin, but then you stop. You know your mind is strong and you know what is real and what isn't. Your brother is still alive, he had to be!

{end of chapter one, please comment if you would like to see more }


End file.
